


Catnip

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cat Ears, Cat Kozume Kenma, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dry Humping, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Kenma felt like all his senses were being lit on fire when you came home one day with a very odd scent lingering on you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 341
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> I just... can't stop myself from inserting cat boy kenma in my kinktober lineup...

Something was up with your scent, Kenma noticed that the moment you stepped through the door.

Even though he was all the way down the corridor in his gaming room, his ears perked up instantly when the abnormal scent flushed into his nostrils twitching on top of his head as the sound of your steps got louder and louder.

“I’m home!” you latched onto him from the back as always, burying your face onto his soft ears and sighed at how satisfying it was. He felt chills running along his spine as the unfamiliar scent became overwhelmingly strong, his tail pointing as he went into high alert under his feline instincts of feeling like there was a strange entity that had crossed into his territory. There was a stir in his stomach as he felt his skin warming up as you rubbed the tip of his ears with your fingers, sighing about how long your day had been and how you had been thinking about getting home as quick as you could all day.

“I even took a shortcut,” you said, your arms that were wrapped around his shoulders now loosening up as you prepared to change out of your work clothes, “never again though, that road was barely visible with all the weed that grew all over it and it’s kinda scary at night.”

Kenma didn’t say anything, his eyes going wide as he blankly stared ahead at his screen. His nostrils flared, trying hard to make sense of what it was that you now smell of. He shuddered when you ran your fingers through his hair, scratching lightly behind his ears but he still didn’t respond to you in any way. You tilted your head, confused as to what had gotten into him but decided to leave him be with a peck on top of his head.

Cats, no one could understand them except themselves when they got into the mood.

Kenma acted very distant, and much more... cat-like than he usually was in the hours to follow. He just kept staring at you and skittering around when you tried to initiate any physical affection. He was always a bit on and off when it comes to clinginess and you had learned a long time ago that looking at someone from a distance away was also part of the feline love language but his gaze felt almost threatening tonight. His pupils were two thin lines right in the center of his golden orbs, eyeing you like he was observing his prey with his tail flicking behind him. He went on high alert every time you moved from where you were at, his ears pointing up as his stare immediately followed you.

“Kenma, I’m going to take a shower. Do you need to use the bathroom?” you asked, peeking out of the corridor with your clothes. He seemed startled when you looked into his eyes, scurrying away until he was at the other end of the room. He was so strange today, you would have to bring it up to him later when he got back to normal.

Kenma let out a deep breath when the bathroom door locked and the sound of water running subtly passed through his ears. He had been feeling so on edge around you all day, ever since he picked up on the scent lingering on you. It was sweet, a sickly sweetness that made his skin crawl and hair going up in all the directions. He could barely sit still when you got close to him and he was having a bad feeling as to what exactly it was that you had got the scent from. 

The scent lingered in the air even when you were in the shower, making him feel an odd burn on his face. Sniffing around, the scent got stronger and stronger as he paced towards your shared bedroom. The closer he got to the source, the hotter his face felt. His breaths were heavy despite his best efforts to calm down and his fist curled and uncurled as the muscles of his stomach spasm. The long jacket that you wore to work was laid out on the bed and he cursed his instincts when he could not help but crawl on top of the crisp material. The sweetness was now overbearingly strong and his head felt stuffed like he just got a fever out of nowhere. 

He trailed down from the collar, sniffing along the way until he got to the hem and his mind exploded when the smell completely overtook his brain like a punch right at his guts.

It spread through his body like a rush of warm current entering his system, seeping into his skin and making his back arched in reflex. Every last bit of his rationality told him to get away, to stop letting this strange substance overwhelm him but his body already gave in to the primal instinct tickling his head. The claws at the tip of his fingers extended and retracted, bunching up the sheets underneath him as he brought the jacket closer to his face. He let out a choked whimper as his limbs felt like they were out of his control, every fiber in his body flaming up as the mix of your scent and the sweet smell evaded his senses. He twisted around uncontrollably, falling onto his side as he clutched the material in hand. 

More. He wanted more.

The pounding in his ear was all he could process as his body moved on its own, desperately searching for any hint of relief for the pulsing ache in his groins that was taking over his brain. He let out a soft hiss at the first roll of his hips against the mattress, burying his face to inhale the lingering scent as he humped against the surface desperate for friction. 

For a second, he was both hyperaware and too drown in the blood rushing through his veins to pick up anything happening around him. The sheets wrinkling up underneath him as his legs kicked uncontrollably to steady himself while grinding down, the growing warmth in his core from the friction that was not enough, the hint of your perfume at the collar of the jacket that wasn’t masked by the unknown scent. It all crashed up on him like a storm as he snapped his hips forward vigorously around nothing. He was too lost and in too unclear of a state of mind to care that his muffled moans were getting louder and louder or that the sound of the running shower had stopped.

“Hn... Ah- hmp!”

You paused in your steps when you walked into your room to hear the erotic whimpers of your usually collected boyfriend. Your hand that was holding up the towel wrapped around your torso clutched at the soft white material as a spark jolted through your spine in shock at the sight of Kenma grinding against the bed with your jacket in hand. His hips curving up with each lift and his feet clawing beneath for leverage. The fur on his tail was standing up straight as it pointed upwards, his ears pressed flat on his head and his face buried into your outerwear.

“Kenma...?”

He jolted when you called for his name. Turning around in an agonisingly slow pace, your breath hitched in your throat when you saw his pupils dilute the moment it landed on your scantily clad form. His golden eyes burnt onto your skin, scanning you from top to bottom. You could see his chest heaving much more strongly the moment he stopped at your exposed collar and bare legs that still had beads of moisture dripping down their lines. If his body was burning before, then now it felt like a heavy downpour right after a long day of blatant sunshine, the hot steam rising up in the air until he could barely even breathe.

You took tentative steps towards the bed, his breathing getting more and more erratic with each flare of his nostrils. His fingers dug into the jacket he cast an iron grip on when you got closer, the floral scent of your shower gel mixing into the bombard of signals that his brain was already receiving. Facing him directly as he crouched over the bed, you could see the obvious print straining against his sweatpants. His ears twitched when you slowly grabbed onto the jacket and you could feel his hands shaking when your fingers held onto his wrist, gently peeling the coat away from his hand.

He snapped the moment you leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

His hands latched onto you in an instance, ripping a hiss from the back of your throat with his claws that he had forgotten to retract back with nothing but the want of feeling you in his head. He greedily slipped his tongue past your lips at the slightest pant you made, stealing away every ounce of oxygen in your lungs with his ruthless evasion. He moaned into your mouth, the feeling of your skin cooling his burning system down and he peeled away the towel on your body with a rough yank to search for more. His hard-on was pressed up against your pussy, his hands placed firmly at the sides of your hips to hold you down.

Smells so good. He buried his face at the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent to the most of his desires. His teeth scraped past your skin, making you tilt your head back instinctively before he bit down. You yelped at the sudden pain, chills crawling all over your arms when he followed the bite with a few kitten licks of his textured tongue. Your hands flew to wrap around his neck, clutching onto him as he ground against you and continued his nibbling all along your shoulders. You felt the familiar stir at the pit of your stomach at his needy moans and the friction he applied to your sex, his erection feeling incredibly hot when rubbing against you. 

“Ke- Kenma!” 

A string of incomprehensible noises resembling a weak scrawl rumbled from his chest at your pant, the pace of his hips only getting faster. He was a lot sloppier than he usually was when he had you pinned down underneath him, the usual calculation gone without a trace and all was replaced by the carnal desire of getting more, more, more. 

His breath was hot on your neck, the patches where he had left bite marks on burning from the pain and the feeling of his tongue still lingered. Your own wetness was starting to seep out of you, leaving a mark on his sweatpants as he humped against you. He was starting to get impatient as his shoulders tensed up, his jaw clenched tightly as he bit his lips. He shuddered as the first wave of his orgasm hit, the warmth reaching to your body with the stickiness that was seeping through the cotton of his loungewear. You held his head with a breathy coo, patting the back of his neck as you coaxed him down.

The look in his eyes was near dangerous when he sensed that you wanted to move away from his grip, pushing your hips down as he perched on top of you again. Your eyes widened when you saw the tent that had yet to gone away beneath the darker patch on his crotch from his cum. 

You knew that something was up with him when he was acting weird around you, but you did not expect him to act up like this.

"Mph-!” he let out a choked moan when you pressed your palm flat on his semi-erection as you gave his shoulder a light push. He protested when you got up, only to shudder when you hooked your fingers under the elastic band of his pants and yanked it down. 

His cock was an angry shade of red, a bead of pre already forming at the tip even after cumming once. His face was flushed, staring at you with glassy eyes as you sat back on your knees in front of him. Kenma let out a loud whimper when you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, feeling it pulsed and filled up in your hand. You licked a long strip from the base all the way up to his tip, pressing your tongue flat against it before licking away the white droplet at the slit. You were gripping onto his thighs for leverage and his muscles spasm under your touch even with you barely doing anything. 

His hands were fast to find their way to your hair when you sunk down on his length, the heat in his chest far too unbearable for him to accept your pace. A sudden pull at your scalp took you by shock and as your lips wrapped around his girth, an instant soreness shot up from your throat up to your nose when he thrust up without warning. Tears welled up in your eyes as your gag reflex was taken hold by his cock hitting against the back of your throat, drool pooled in your mouth as you gasped but he was too gone to notice your discomfort. You struggled to gulp as he continued to fuck your face with a hold on your hair that was a bit too tight, the pain making you arch your back in reflex. Your vision was clouded by the tears in your eyes, each slam of your head down shoving your lips all the way to the very base of his cock, your nose almost touching his pubic hair before he pulled out with the help of your spit that was leaking out from the corners of your mouth.

Kenma tilted his head back as he used your mouth to his pleasure, the feverish redness on his face spreading all the way to the tip of his ears and down his neck. His hair was matted to the frames of his face with sweat, his tail stiffly pointed as his hips clenched with each thrust into your warm mouth. Your face was a mess, tears rolling down your chin and met with the trails of spit that was dribbling down at the edge of your jaw. Your fingers dug into his thighs as you tried to focus on the lewd moans falling off his parted lips and the way his body shook each time your throat contracted around his cock. Your jaw felt slack like it would unhinge if his rough treatment goes on any longer and your throat was beyond sore, your voice was sure to betray the events of tonight for the many days to come.

You were starting to feel a cramp creeping up onto the side of your thighs when he twitched in your mouth, the vein on his cock pulsing as his grip on your hair tightened. Your eyes rolled back when he pulled down, holding you firmly as the first taste of saltiness dripped on your tongue and down your throat. You tried to ignore the discomfort in your nasal, fixing your gaze on his blissful expression through your eyelashes that were blurred by your tears. It was rare to see Kenma completely letting go but today you saw his lust being displayed in the rawest form.

The sight of you struggling to swallow his load was far from pretty. You clutched your chest as you tried to breath, the warm liquid going down your throat made you hurt a little from the burn. More of your spit drooled out of your lips with his cum, dripping down from your face down your neck and onto your tits. 

You heaved as you looked up at him only to see that he was looking at you already. Whimpering when he latched onto you, his skin was still hot under your touch as his tongue swiped across your bottom lips. 

Another smell now mixed into the symphony of scents that was spreading with your heat and it was the signs of his mark on you. 

It only did the opposite to calming down whatever it was that was affecting his body and mind.

“Kenma, wait-” 

You were cut short when he pushed you down on the mattress, now hovering above you and shadowing you completely. His tail flicked behind him as he stared down at you. He was blocking the light from you and from beneath him, it was like his eyes were glowing in the shadows as he lowered himself onto you.

“Ah!” you mewled at the feeling of his cock pushing into your cunt, the lack of stimulation beforehand making the stretch all the more permanent. He let out the most sinful whine at the feeling of your tight walls clamping down on him. If humping against you and being wrapped up by your lips had let off the steam that was threatening to over pour in him, then finally being inside your tight cunt was what had the lid tipping over. 

You scratched down his back when he started moving, the pain slowly replaced with pleasure when your slick coated around his length with each push and pull. Your legs wanted to give in but you muttered out the last bit of your strength to sling them around his waist. The movements of his body were sloppy, his face right in front of yours as he plowed into the furthest he could reach. 

“H- hmph! So good- so good...” His voice came out as a purr, the vibrations hitting you in full force as he pressed up against you. 

It was the smell of sweat and your entangled scents that fueled him when the sound of skin slapping against skin and irregular pants bounced off the walls. If it had just been the sweet aphrodisiac that tainted your clothes, he was sure that he could at least keep part of his control but then you came in at just the best wrong timing and flood him over with the worst itch he had ever felt.

You pulled him in for a kiss, your hands reached for the back of his head as your tongues tangled together with each bounce of your body under his force. He hilted in you when you scratched down on the back of his ear, feeling his entire body shook. This egged him to go faster, the shivers traveling all over his body to the very tip of his toes at the mind-melting numbness like volts of electricity. 

The fist in your core coiled and you felt your body being set on fire with the heat on his skin transferring to you. His eyes were shut tight into two thin lines as he pressed his forehead against yours, his hot breath fanning across your face with each exhale. 

"I'm close-” your voice came out trembling, your nails digging down his back but he didn’t seem to even notice the pain at all. You hands flailed as you felt your orgasm building up, clumsily searching for the one spot you knew could push him to the edge until you felt something soft and fuzzy brushing over your hand.

“Hugh-” 

A yank at the base of his tail had him throwing his head back, his body shaking from the sudden stimulation. You did it again, this time more forcefully as his thrusts became more rapid.

You never thought you would hear such a sound fell from his lips as he came crashing down, shooting ropes of cum inside of your fluttering cunt. It was a high pitched sound with his voice breaking a little at the end. He had his eyes rolled back, pupils dilated and unfocused as his tongue darted out from the corner of his plump lips. You were completely worn out but still couldn’t help but marvel at how pretty he was when he gave in utterly. The stickiness ran down the root of your thighs as he stayed inside of you, the parts where your bodies connected still emitting warmth and spreading all over your system.

You stared up as the ceiling as your hands fell to your sides, collecting your breath.

This had got to be the last one.

You nearly let out an exasperated gasp when you felt him slowly getting hard inside of you again.

The sudden emptiness when he pulled out of you had you whining, his cum gushing out of your abused hole when he flipped you over. You barely had any strength to arch your back up when he gripped onto your ass, holding you up as you buried your face into the pillow in front of you. 

Your moans were muffled when he entered you again, your still sensitive cunt spasming around him and pushing more of your mixed fluids out of you. You were sure that your mess was dripped down and pooling between your knees already but you couldn’t think of that right now when he was balls deep inside of you again.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the back of your neck as if he was apologising, before jerking your body forward with a strong hilt.

-

Kenma’s purrs filled your ears when he finally flopped down next to you, pulling you close to his chest so you could calm down with the soothing sound of the rumbling from his throat.

You were still heaving when you finally found the voice in you to speak up, sounding ridiculously strained from all the screaming and squealing you had been doing.

“What was that...?”

“Catnip.”

You looked up at him, “what?”

“You smelled like catnip when you came back,” he sighed, rubbing circles on your back, “and I snapped.”

You blinked, your eyes widening when you finally made the connection between the weed-covered shortcut you took that night and everything that ensued afterwards.

“I’m never taking that route ever again.”

Kenma hummed, burying his nose in your hair when you shifted in his hold.

“But...” your eyes were glinting with a spark that didn’t seem like it belonged to someone who was so tired out, “the fact that you had such little resilience towards catnip could be useful information...”

He sighed, pressing you closer to his chest to hide your cheeky grin away.

“Don’t start anything you couldn’t finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
